Love, strong word!
by xXxXxXBloodyKnightXxXxXx
Summary: Summary: Love is particularly a strong word. Kagome learn the hard way, when she confess to James Potter for a charm. She expected him to just brush it off. But then, all thing didn't really happen as expect. So now, she got James Potter, and to makes matter worse, Sirius Black just had to take an interest in her too! Marauders era! Rated T for savety!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Love is particularly a strong word. Kagome learn the hard way, when she confess to James Potter for a charm. She expected him to just brush it off. But then, all thing didn't really happen as expect. So now, she got James Potter, and to makes matter worse, Sirius Black just had to take an interest in her too!**_

_**A/N: James Potter x Higurashi Kagome. With a slight pairing of Sirius Black x Higurashi Kagome. Lily here would be paired with Snape, maybe? Anyway, Inuyasha and Harry Potter are not mine, if it's mine I would be a really awesome author. Enjoy your reading! **_

* * *

"I love you!" Kagome said loudly to James Potter. She was expecting him to brush it off, it's not like she really loves him. She only said this because of her friend, Lily Evans makes her. _"If you confess to that bloody Potter, I would give you the charm, Dumbledore gave to me."_

James was walking when suddenly, a beautiful girl with sapphire blue eyes and long black hair stops him. He wasn't expecting that she would confess to him! Him, James Potter! It's not like that he isn't happy because of this girl's confession. But, it's just a little bit shocking.

As soon as Kagome utters the word _"I love you!"_ she ran away as fast as she could. Lucky her, there is almost no one in the hall when she confess to James, and lucky her too, that she is a fast runner.

James was now staring dumbly at where Kagome stood before. It's just that the girl run as fast as a wind! And just when he is about to answer her.

Sirius Black was not easily amused. Especially when it is relate to females. But seeing this female, whom confess so boldly, and after confessing ran as fast as wind leaving only dust behind, indicating that she is there just a moment ago, he can't helped but chuckled.

_'Long black hair, petite form, sapphire blue eyes,'_ Sirius thought, taking a note about the female appearance. Making sure that he would search informations about this girl. Maybe, this female will make his best friend quit being so lovestruck over the bloody Evans. Why, you asked? Of course it's because the bloody Evans didn't deserve his best friend! The bloody Evans just has to rejected his best friend so harshly! Even if his best friend just brush it off, it must be getting onto him!

_-ooooo-_

"Oii mate!" Sirius called his best friend. His friend had pretty much zoned out here and there after the girl's confession. Deciding to just please his best friend, he gave him informations about Kagome.

"So, she is a Gryffindor?" James asked for what likes a hundred times. He had answered it with a yes, and sometimes no. It's just that it's frustating that his best friend asked the same questions over and over.

Sirius sighed. At least his best friend had completely passed the bloody Evans lovestruck state and move on to a prettier, and a lot kinder girl than that bloody Evans. How could he knows about her, you asked? Of course using his prefect status. After all having the prefect status have uses right?

_-ooooo-_

Kagome was walking alongside with Lily Evans. Her best and only friend. She was proudly, the top student, of course with Lily Evans as her only rival. But, unlike Lily who gains so much attention, Kagome tends to avoid people in general. _"Your loyalty to your friends gives you the right to be in Hufflepuff. But your bravery, and kindred attitude makes you a better pair in Gryffindor,"_

"Kagome, I'll go to the library, do you want to come with me?" Lily Evans asked her friend. She didn't really care much about people. But, when it comes to Kagome, her best friend. She can't and wouldn't say she didn't care.

Kagome gave a slight shake of her head, signalling that she don't want to come to the library. It's just she want to go to the backyard, or even the forbidden forest. She just want to lay on the grass and sleeps!

"Aaaa," Lily said nodding in understanding. Her best friend here, is someone who would rather spends her time sleeping on the grass or something lazy like that, instead of studying.

They went on their seperated way. Lily goes to the library, while Kagome goes to the backyard. Little did Kagome know, she should just take Lily's invitation.

_-ooooo-_

James Potter was lazying himself around. Laying on the grass, gazing at the cloud. He was rather tired, from his research about this girl. But, there is no things new, beside the basic information containing her full name, adress, phone number, and lastly her house.

"Uuugh," A girly voice. A little bit familiar for James, groaned. James look around, to see the girl he has been wanting to say his answer too! From her looks, it is a possibility that she has tripped over at least 5 branch and a stone.

Kagome was tripping again over a branch. She groaned, before getting up. What she sees was shcoking to say at least. She would never thought that she would meet James Potter here, in the forbidden forest. Sure, she knows that he is a "troubling" student, but she would never guess that he, James Potter have the bravery to go into the forbidden forest.

Kagome sighed. She knows that sooner or later she had to explained it to him. That what she said wasn't her true feeling.

"Uuuum, Higurashi, the answer for the confession last time is... Uuuuh, sure you are beautiful, kind, and all. But I would want to get close first to you before answering your confession." James said. His cheeks flushing a shade of pink. He wanted to see her, and gave her the answer, but he wouldn't expected it to be this quick.

_'I felt that I'll hurted him saying that I don't love him, but if I didn't say it, it would hurt him more...'_ Kagome thought with a frown. She expect that he would just brush it off, because Lily said that he used to proclaim his love to her, but now it's certain that he wouldn't just brush it just like it never happened._  
_

"Uuum, Potter, it's not that you are not good looking or something, but it's just that, that time I confess to you, it wasn't my real feeling. I, like you, want to get close too, before falling for someone," Kagome said awkwardly stratching her head, a habit she picked up from her elder sister. "I hope you would understand, thank you for your kindred to even reply me. Even if we didn't love each other, I hope we would be friend" She continued, before she ran off.

James wasn't at least a little bit down from Kagome's words. He was more energized because of this. How he loved challenge, and this Higurashi is the perfect challenge for him, not too harsh but not too soft too. He smirks. _'I would loved to get close to you, Higurashi Kagome,'_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, love for all of you. Happy day! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Love is particularly a strong word. Kagome learn the hard way, when she confess to James Potter for a charm. She expected him to just brush it off. But then, all thing didn't really happen as expect. So now, she got James Potter, and to makes matter worse, Sirius Black just had to take an interest in her too!**_

_**A/N: Thanks to those who is reading, following, favoriting, this story. I don't own Inuyasha, but I wanna own Kagome, and lastly, I don't own Harry Potter, but it sure is an awesome book!**_

_**Thanks to those who following and/ favoriting this story:**_

_**HolyButterBalls, MidnightFlame13968, Shippos Snowflake, kitsune-miko-witch, KagomeInuDeman, xxjellyfishyxx.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

It was an uneventful day. James was staring boredly at the book he holds. He is bored. Nothing special happens for the few weeks. He never even crosspath with Kagome!

Yup, the reason of James moody mood all these days is only one. It's because Higurashi Kagome, he hadn't meet Higurashi Kagome for so loooooong! Okay, not that long, but a few week. Is enough to make James became a moody person.

_'I will go relax in the forbidden forest,' _James thought. Parts of him, were hoping to meet Kagome in the forbidden forest.

_-xxxxx-_

_'Potions, Snape,' _Lily thought. The Slytherin's student was incredible, he beat both her and Kagome. Kagome took the news calmly, saying that it's a good thing to found a competent Slytherin student. While she, herself was furious. She doesn't want anyone, I mean anyone to took the first place, beside she, herself and Kagome.

"Lily," Kagome who was eating called her best friend. Her best friend had pretty much zone out, after the whole Slytherin student beat her thing. It was fine for her that the Slytherin student beat her. After all there is a say, even the smartest a squirell jumps, it will fall too.

Lily got all her determination now. If that Slytherin student, Snape can beat her, it means her studies are lacking. So she had to study harder. After all she hadn't gone to the library for a few weeks.

"Kagome, I'll go to the library, bye!" Lily said rushing to the library to study more. She can't let anyone beside Kagome beat her. Especially a Slytherin.

Kagome sighed. _'I will just lay on the grass inside the forbidden forest.' _She thought. Before she herself, leave the classroom.

_-xxxxx-_

Kagome was shocked. She wasn't expecting to meet him. Sure, she knows that before, they met at this place excactly, but she didn't know that he would goes here again.

The same was happening to James. He was shocked to say, but nontheless he is happy to see her. He didn't like like her yet, or love her for that matter, but it's like he is attached to her.

"Hello Potter," Kagome greet James. She didn't really like the idea of having to be in the same area with the person she fake a love confession to. But, if she left now, it would be rude, really rude.

"Hello Higurashi," James greet her back. He knows that he had to use this chance to get close to her. But, then he sighs. He didn't know what to do. This all were unexpected.

The two were surrounded by a thick air of awkwardness. James was thinking about what to say, or how to get close to Kagome. While Kagome was thinking about what to say like James, and how awkward they were.

"Uhm, Potter" Kagome called James, deciding to broke the awkwardness. She likes quietness. But, when it is awkwardly quiet, she is sure that she didn't even like it a bit.

"Uuuh, yeah?" James asked to Kagome. Curious to why she called 's not like he is not happy she called him. Okay, maybe he is not happy, because he wants to be the one who spoke first. But then, as long as she is talking to him it's fine, whether hentalks first, or he talks last.

"I just want to say, that I'm leaving." Kagome said. She gives a quick goodbye to James, before she ran away. As usual, she ran as fast as the wind.

_'So much, for my chance,' _James thought. Upset that he can't use the chance wisely. But then, he has meet her, and has a little bit of conversation with her, so it's not really that bad.

_-xxxxx-_

Sirius was laughing loudly, hearing his best friend story. It's just that he is so stupid, not knowing anything to say, and all.

"Stop laughing," James said to Sirius. He wants his best friend to tells him the line of _"There is still another chance" _or _"You will get her, anytime". _But, no! His best friend just had to laugh his head off. Saying how stupid he is.

After some minutes Sirius finally stops laughing. "You are truly stupid, mate." Sirius said wiping the tears that forms on his eyes because he laugh too much.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" James said. Now, getting ready to tangle Sirius.

The two fought back and forth. Of course not a serious fight, but still a fight.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Happy day for all of you! I love you all!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Love is particularly a strong word. Kagome learn the hard way, when she confess to James Potter for a charm. She expected him to just brush it off. But then, all thing didn't really happen as expect. So now, she got James Potter, and to makes matter worse, Sirius Black just had to take an interest in her too!**_

_**A/N: Whoaa, I really thanked all of you who is reading, following, favoriting this story. Thanks! I write this faster than how I usually write. Please ejoy. I wanna own Harry Potter and of course Inuyasha, but then it's belongs to their rightful owner.**_

_**Thanks to those who is reviewing, favoriting, and/ or following this story:**_

_**HolyButterBalls, MidnightFlame13968, Shippos Snowflake, kitsune-miko-witch, KagomeInuDeman, xxjellyfishyxx, FluffyHanyouEars, SilverChi, chivini, leslie2132, EvilTaiYoukai, Short but Deadly, TsukiyoTenshi, black-miracle.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Higurashi Kagome was a calm person. Unlike her best friend Lily Evans who tends to get so worked up over some small things, she didn't get work up because some small things. She tends to ignored things that is not really important.

So why now, James Potter, can't seems to leave her mind? She, herself didn't know.

_'Maybe, he cast some spell, so he wouldn't leave my mind?' _Kagome thought befores shaking her head. _'Nah, it can't be. If there is some spell cast on me, Lily would immediately sense it, and dispell it.' _She thought, she herself was confuse. Why can't she seems to forgot the whole thing. It was not really an important thing.

_'Maybe, because I'm so guilty to Potter?' _Kagome thought. Before she nodded her head in agreement to her conclusion. She makes a mental note to apologize one more time to James. Before she goes to her next class.

_-xxxxx-_

"Mate, you don't have to be so down over not seeing her for these past month." Sirius said to his best friend. After the misuse of the chance, James had been down, it's just add over the fact that he hadn't seen her for a month and a half.

He himself, had tried to help by gathering informations about where would the girl was. But, her presenceless presence just give the cherry top information. He can't gather anything more than her monday schedule. Of course he had been able to figure who had all the informations about the girl. He would have asked that person, if that person isn't the bloody Evans.

Sirius sighed seeing his friend stared outside the window. This is only a slightest bit better than the lovestruck to bloody Evans love state. Of course the slightest bit better is how the girl was.

Suddenly James got up from his seat. Smile replace his sad scowl. Sirius was shocked at James sudden movement. But more shocked when he sees the smile that plastered his best friend face.

James ran out from the class. Sirius looked outside the window, and see the girl. He snickered. No wonder his best friend got so happy.

_-xxxxx-_

"Hello Potter," Kagome said when she sees the person who can't seem to leave her mind. It was nice seeing him here. Now she can finally apologize to him again, and then he would leave her mind.

James smiled. "Hello Higurashi," James said. It was almost the same as when they were inside the forbidden forest, but now there is no thick awkwardness between them. For James it seems that Kagome has become more comfortable around him.

"I'm sorry for the fake love confession, Potter." Kagome said bowing. Now she can finally have him out of her mind.

James was confuse to why she apologize. It had been more than a month now, after the confession. "It's alright." He said with a big smile. After all if it's not because that confession she made, he would still be head over hells over Lily, who now is at the almost- dating state with Snape.

"Again, I'm sorry." Kagome bowed yet, again. "I think it would be nice if we can be friend with each other." She said with a smile.

James was surprise, yet really really happy in the same time. A blush was adorning his cheeks. Not only that Kagome said that she wants to be his friend, okay he is not that that happy because he wants to be more than that. But nonetheless it's good for a first step. Continuing to before, not just that Kagome said that she would wants to be his friend, she smiles at him too!

"I think so too, Higurashi," James said smiling. He was blushing, a nice shade of pink. If it wasn't Kagome there, the blush would immediately be notice, but it is Kagome there. Kagome, who was dense about romantic things, because her lack of association with boys. So there is no way she notice the blush as a blush.

_'Is he sick? But just a moment before he is alright.' _Kagome thought. She then decided to asked James about it. "Do you have a fever? Your cheeks are burning." Kagome asked to James. She lean close to James, putting her hand on his forehead to checking his temperature.

James blushed redder because the close proximity. He shakes his head a few times before he answered. "I'm alright." James said. Pushing Kagome gently.

Kagome look at her watch. "Bye Potter," Kagome said to James. Before she ran to her next class. It seems that if she ran with all her might. She could get to class, before the bell rings.

James smiled. Albeit he couldn't talk much, and albeit he had embarassed himself by blushing seeing her smile. It is a good thing. She had passed the awkward state with him, and he now got to be her friend.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Finally, they had passed the awkward state -Hurray- I think if I can makes it I would bring Sirius x Kagome moment in the next chapter, and of course, if I can makes it too, a jealous James, or the other way around. Thanks for reading again_!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: Love is particularly a strong word. Kagome learn the hard way, when she confess to James Potter for a charm. She expected him to just brush it off. But then, all thing didn't really happen as expect. So now, she got James Potter, and to makes matter worse, Sirius Black just had to take an interest in her too!**_

_**A/N: I do not own anything except the plot, Inuyasha isn't mine, I hope Kagome would be my sister thought, she is just so kind and pretty, and all. While Harry Potter is not mine too.**_

_**Thanks to those who is reviewing, favoriting, and/ or following this story:**_

_**HolyButterBalls, MidnightFlame13968, Shippos Snowflake, kitsune-miko-witch, KagomeInuDeman, xxjellyfishyxx, FluffyHanyouEars, SilverChi, chivini, leslie2132, EvilTaiYoukai, Short but Deadly, TsukiyoTenshi, black-miracle, Guest (2), sammy-hell-bitch, GiggleboxGirlie, Jadewulf911, Burriana, Crystalove09, Moon Goddess, chained2love, creamfeathers, himerock89.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagome was walking in the hallway, when she bumped into Sirius Black, the prefect, and also, James Potter's friend. Sirius book fell down. He picked it up without any word said.

"Sorry," Kagome said. She was taught to said sorry, when she bumps into someone, even if it's not her fault in the first place, that they bump into each other, and aside from that, it would be too rude, for her to just walk away, when she had makes his book fell.

Sirius now, eyeing the person he bumped into, realize, that she is Higurashi Kagome. The female who makes his best friend, so depressed, yet so happy, and quit being lovestruck over the blood Evans.

"It's alright," Sirius said nonchalantly. It's not like she was the one who is at fault. He was practically the one who didn't pay attention.

Kagome gives a smile. Before she goes toward her next class. She was happy today, Lily, her best friend was going to come back from her trip tommorow. It was quite sometimes since she had seen her best friend.

Sirius was left alone at the hallway. His heart beats faster, and his face became hot, seeing her smile. _'Why did I become like this seeing her smile?' _Sirius thought. Wondering why his heart beats faster, and his face became hot.

_-xxxxx-_

"Higurashi," James said greeting Kagome whom he meets at the library. Of course, it's not his intention to goes here. But, Sirius had dragged him here, saying that he is in charge of the library today. He was ungreteful first, but now he was more than grateful, that Sirius has brought him here.

"Potter," Kagome said greeting him back. She is stil a little bit guilty, even after she had said her apology to him, but at least, it had decrease from her usual guiltiness, to James Potter.

Kagome settled herself, bringing out a thick book from her bag. The book was about charms, ans potions. Magic spells? Nah, she didn't really like it. She has the talent, but she didn't really like magic spells, so she settled to learn potions, and charms.

All the while Kagome was reading, James was actually keep an eye on her. He didn't even realize that the book he was reading was upside down.

They spend the time in silence. A quite comfortable silence, not the awkward one they usually experience. A book was slammed to James head.

James look at the person who slams a book at his head. When he looked up he sees his best friend Sirius Black. His look was the I-know-you-are-keeping-an-eye-on-her-look.

James was about to argue with Sirius. When he realize that Kagome is there, so he resume what he did before, ignoring Sirius.

Sirius sighed. He should knows that his best friend wouldn't do anything to make himself looks stupid in front of the girl he likes. He resumed to his work, that is patroling around the library.

Kagome finds herself bored reading the books. The books only give information about what used of the potions and charms are. While what she wants was the tutorial of how to make it, not this kind of information.

So when she starts getting sleepy, she complied with her sleepiness, and sleep. Thick book was covering her sleeping face.

James found himself blushing, seeing Kagome's sleping face. It's just that she looks so beautiful, and cute at the same time. Something not all girls have. Even his past crush, Lily Evans, only looks beutiful. He was going to stay here with her, if it's not that he have somethings to do. He wants to say his good bye, but he didn't have the heart to disturb her.

So, instead of waking her up, James write a short letter for Kagome, and left it beside her sleeping form. He just hopes that, she would read the note and not ignored it. He gives a pat to Kagome's head. Before he leaves.

_-xxxxx-_

Kagome woke up. Seeing that it was six pm. She slapped her head. Realisizing that she had overslept. She was picking the book into her bag, when she sees a note, no, a letter.

_Higurashi,_

_This is James Potter, sorry for not saying my goodbye before leaving, but really, I swear I wanted to say my goodbye to you. Anyway, I don't wake you up, because you are sleeping so peacefully, so I don't want to disturb you. If you are reading this then, bye- sincerely James Potter. _

Kagome smiled. Stuffing the letter inside her pocket. How she likes, someone who is polite. And this letter just stated how polite James was. She makes a mental note to tried to be friend with James Potter.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, I am grateful for all of you who read this, thank you so much! Love you all!**_


End file.
